


A Day at the Barber

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	A Day at the Barber

Louis Hoshi walked into the barbershop down the street from his apartment on Picon. Louis was on weekend leave, just short enough to go home and get things done that he'd been putting off for sometime, like getting his hair cut. The Colonial military suggested the use of military barbers for all enlisted personnel, but Louis preferred the feeling of normalcy that a trip to a regular civilian barber brought to his life.

Larry, the owner and head barber, was currently busy with a customer. He waved Louis over to take a seat in one of the chairs anyway, and said he'd get to him as soon as he could. The man in the chair having his hair cut had on a bright blue blazer and brown slacks, and was, by Louis' approximation, around 30 years old. Louis had never seen the man before, though it had been quite some time since he'd been planetside. Louis decided to introduce himself.

"Hi. Louis Hoshi," he said, unable to offer a hand as the man was a bit occupied.

"Aaron Doral. Nice to meet you," the man replied.

"From around here?" Louis asked, curious as to whether this man was a frequent customer he'd simply missed or someone new.

"Just moved here," said Aaron. "Needed a haircut, and I heard this was the place to come."

"Larry does a good job," Louis agreed. "Right Larry?"

"You're darn right," replied Larry, still busy on Aaron's hair.

"Nice jacket by the way," said Louis, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Aaron's face lit up. "Thank you! I find that not enough people appreciate the aesthetic qualities of the colored blazer. It's perfectly suited for both casual and formal wear."

Louis continued to carry on polite conversation with Aaron while Larry was finishing up. Aaron was a public relations specialist, who had been recently assigned to cover the upcoming decommissioning of the battlestar _Galactica_ (Louis felt sorry for the guy, the _Galactica_ was nothing but a floating piece of junk) and was in town to study up on battlestars. He seemed like an alright guy to Louis. Given his schedule, Louis would probably never see him again, but it was nice to talk to someone interesting.

If nothing else, the man had good taste.


End file.
